


Give My Heart a Break

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Scott's used to being quiet during sex.





	Give My Heart a Break

Scott gasps, thighs going tight around Taylor’s waist. He’s close, so, so close and he can feel his breath catch on an inhale right before he comes. Clamping a hand over his own mouth, Scott closes his eyes, head twisting to one side as he shudders. He only moves his hand to breathe out shakily, grateful when Taylor’s lips meet his own as Taylor chases his own orgasm in short, uneven thrusts. 

 

“Scotty, shit,” Taylor pants, after, stealing another soft kiss before he gently pulls out. Scott’s wet and open and not a little sore, but it’s good. It’s nice, when Taylor cuddles right up to him, throwing an arm and a leg over Scott’s torso and legs, totally unabashed about clinging. “Was that okay?” 

 

Feeling his cheeks heat, Scott dips his head to kiss the top of Taylor’s. “Yeah.” 

 

Taylor twists a bit, turning his face up towards Scott’s for another kiss. “I didn’t hurt you?” 

 

“No, I - I’m good.” Scott hadn’t been lying when he’d said it’d been a while. He can feel it in the twinge making itself known in his inner thighs, the dull ache in his gut let behind by Taylor’s cock. Oddly, he almost feels like he could come again if he tried, but he doesn’t know if he wants to.

 

They trade lazy kisses for a while, Taylor moving until he’s got Scott half rolled under him, fingers trailing through his scruff as they kiss. It isn’t until Scott’s tucked his face against Taylor’s neck that Taylor speaks again, hand rubbing slow circles on Scott’s bicep.

 

“Scotty?” Taylor waits for Scott to make an encouraging sound at him before he goes on. “You . . . you covered your mouth, earlier. You know you don’t have to be quiet, right?” 

 

It’s hard not to withdraw, instinct telling Scott to protect himself, but Taylor’s soft and sweet against him, tilting his face up and looking at him with a little furrow of concern between his brows. Quiet ticks by for a few, long moments, but Taylor just waits it out patiently. Clearing his throat, Scott kisses Taylor’s forehead and nuzzles his hair so he doesn’t have to look him in the eye. 

 

“My last boyfriend didn’t like how I sounded. It’s - I sound girly, when I come.” He says it fast, sure he won’t say it at all if he hesitates. Taylor’s silent for a moment before pushing himself up to kiss Scott softly. 

 

“You know that’s crap that he said that to you, don’t you?” Taylor looks so sure of himself, a little upset but so very certain. Scott just shrugs, uncomfortable under his new boyfriend’s scrutiny. “It is. It shouldn’t matter. It  _ doesn’t _ , not to me. I want to hear you, if you think you could be okay with that.” 

 

Scott can’t help but close his legs a little at the thought of more sex. He feels too exposed and more than a bit dysphoric as it is, and suddenly he wishes they’d gotten under the blankets before they’d started cuddling. 

 

“Oh babe,” Taylor murmurs. “I’m sorry.” He shuffles them around, giving the topsheet up as a lost cause but tugging the blanket over them both. 

 

“It’s not your fault,” Scott mumbles. He reaches over the edge of the bed to grab his boxers, wiggling to them with Taylor’s help. It helps, and he settles back against the pillows, tucking Taylor back into his side. “I don’t know if I can,” he admits after a while. “I’ll try, but I don’t know.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Taylor presses one last soft kiss to his chest, and the tenderness makes a bit of the tightness in Scott’s chest unclench.

 

* * *

 

“Taylor. TaylorTaylorTaylor,” Scott breathes, pressing his face against Taylor’s shoulder. Clever fingers are stroking his cock in short, quick little movements that are driving him close to the edge. He thinks this time, this time, maybe -

 

“Yeah, babe, go on. Let me hear you.” Holding him tighter, Taylor jerks him even faster and Scott can feel his mouth fall open. His hands clench against Taylor’s back, and he just barely fights off the instinct to cover his mouth. Instead, the high little cry his orgasm tears from his throat echoes in the room, followed by soft whimpers as Taylor keeps stroking him until his hips stop hitching. 

 

“God, Scotty,” Taylor breathes, kissing his cheek. The sound of Taylor jerking himself off reaches Scott’s ears, and he reaches between them to fondle Taylor’s balls, teasing just behind them until he can feel them tighten and the warm wetness of Taylor’s come splashes against his belly. 

 

Another kiss lands on his cheek, and Scott turns his head until he can kiss Taylor properly. Taylor rolls them so Scott’s under them, kissing him deeply before dropping his head onto Scott’s chest. Scott can feel embarrassment creeping up on him, aware of how loud he’d been now that his his afterglow is starting to fade. 

 

Nuzzling his cheek against Scott’s chest, Taylor mumbles, “I can hear you thinking.” 

 

Humming noncommittally, Scott runs his hands along Taylor’s back, hoping against hope that Taylor will just let it go. Of course, Taylor pushes himself up to look Scott in the face, sitting up further when Scott won’t quite meet his eyes. 

 

“Babe. What is it?” 

 

“That - I was -” Scott swallows, closing his eyes against the tears he’s horrified to find are welling up. “I was loud. Was that okay?” 

 

“You were  _ perfect _ ,” Taylor murmurs. He cradles Scott’s face, thumbing at his cheeks until Scott opens his eyes again. “I loved hearing you.” 

 

There’s only earnestness on Taylor’s face, the dimples of his smile and Scott swallows hard again. He can’t find any more words right now, but Taylor spares him from speaking, planting a gentle kiss against his mouth. 

 

This time, Taylor rearranges them so Scott’s curled up in his arms, tucked in close and held tight. It makes him just brave enough to initiate round two, Taylor laughing delightedly when Scott disappears beneath the covers to settle between Taylor’s legs. 


End file.
